4 Game Time - Holmes Part 4
by Awatere11
Summary: It has all led to the inevitable face off, will Ford survive? Can Jack contain himself? Who will fall as the Halderguard finally joins the game. Rated for smut and language
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto was sliding in the wet grass as he moved to the left and he cursed softly, wondering yet again why he hadn't changed his shoes from oxfords to running shoes before leaving the hub.

Just a little recon, Jack said

Just a breath of fresh air, he said.

Take ten minutes, he said.

Then came the, 'You guys busy?'

Followed by the, 'Can you jut check to your left for a sec?'

Then followed by Jack's soft curse as Tosh calls out 'Rift alert in the area'.

Really?

Ianto was well and truly drenched as he watched Gwen flanking the other side of the anomaly, her hair in long strips that she kept brushing back from her face.

They were supposed to be getting a bloody pizza order.

He slipped again, cursing again as his knee contacted with the mud and immediately soaked up the mire.

Gwen looked over and grinned.

He found himself grinning back as Ford started to shine though the façade.

Gwen removed her jacket and threw it down, giving it up as ruined and started to walk again.

Ford now stretched and removed his shoes, leaving them as well.

The entity seemed to flex and grow as they circled it and as they came close enough to speak, Gwen chose to, "Any idea?"

"Well, it's not a hairdryer" Ford quipped.

"No. Or a sex toy, before you chip in Jack!" Gwen snorted.

"I don't … it seems to be pulsing" Tosh was saying.

Owen was talking but it was just static to Ford.

Whatever was said next, was totally lost as Ford tuned out to what was in his immediate vicinity.

Something was approaching.

Fast.

A beacon?

He turned in the direction he felt the heat coming towards him and let out a small whine as he recognized the scent wafting ahead of it, coming to him as he stood downwind.

"Cariad" he whispered, fear washing over him as it turned a corner.

It was large, crouching over as it ran towards him with itsfangs exposed.

The Halderguard was heading straight for them.

Ford had only one thought as he crouched and started to transform out in the open.

In front of witnesses.

In front of cameras.

It was heading for Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 **Three Days earlier …**

The Halderguard image blinked on the screen as Owen manipulated the folders, then opened the one marked 'blood' and began a long winded description of its blood anomalies.

This did not interest Ianto, nor did it Jack.

"Owen, it's rift bubbles" Jack said softly, silencing the medic.

"What?"

"It is remnants of the rift it travelled through to get here" Jack explained, "I might have some too, if you look hard enough."

"For god's sake, Owen didn't you think to check that?" Gwen huffed.

"This isn't helping" Ianto sighed, "I thought we agreed, no flaming."

"Sorry"

"OK, maybe it can help?" Ianto said as he swung in his chair, "The hole that sucked the void stuff back, that power was some sort of magnetism."

"The Doctor might know" Jack muttered, then sighed, "The Ghost Shifts."

"I'll check the files!" Tosh assured them as she tried to break into the old T1 servers spinning in cyberspace.

Finally, she called out and everyone gathered around, reading the portal reports, the sphere reports and such.

Ford had already seen all of them and waited quietly, trying not to roll his eyes as they poured over the useless information.

He made more coffee and waited until they wore themselves out.

"It is not affected by the rift or it would not come to Cardiff at all" Ianto pointed out calmly, "I would be affected the same, given that it followed me through the portal to this place along with my parents."

"Shit, he's right." Owen sighed, slumping and throwing a balled up napkin at Gwen.

"Stop it or I'll put you in separate corners" Ford growled as he tried to focus.

"If … if something affects it, it will affect me as well, this gives us an edge" Ianto turned to face them, "If we can find the right frequency, it might work."

"But what about you!" Gwen snorted, ever the pragmatist, "If you are affected you could be vulnerable."

"Well, either I find a way to shield from it, or you guys will have to protect me, like you want to" Ford balked but agreed with them.

The Halderguard would come, it was only a matter of time.

Ford knew this.

Jack did as well and he watched his lovely mate as he paced, displaying his teeth without even knowing he was doing it.

Ford was unnerved.

Jack looked at the screen, staring at the creature that could potentially take away the first thing he had found that gave him hope.

Typical.

Owen was staring and he frowned, "You said back of the neck, right?"

Ford turned with a soft hum.

"Well, a noose would hit the back of the neck as it closes. Can we set some up about the place?" Owen asked and Ford looked at Jack with interest.

Jack agreed.

"Good Owen," Ford smiled affectionately, "Very good."


	3. Chapter 3

3

I was asked to explain Ford/Ianto.

Don't know if I can put my weird logic down in a way that makes sense to a third person but here goes.

Sherrinford Holmes is a hypothetical elder brother of Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes. It is believed that his deduction skills exceed those of both his younger brothers. His name is taken from early notes as one of those considered by Arthur Conan Doyle for his detective hero before settling on "Sherlock Holmes".

He was first proposed by William S. Baring-Gould who wrote in his famous 'biography' "Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street" that Sherrinford was the eldest brother of Sherlock Holmes. Holmes once stated that his family were country squires, which means that the eldest brother would have to stay to manage the house. If Mycroft were the eldest then he couldn't play the role he does in four stories of the Sherlock Holmes canon, so Sherrinford frees them both. This position is strengthened by the fact that Mycroft's general position as a senior civil servant was a common choice among the younger sons of the gentry.

The character appears (misspelled Sherringford), along with his brothers, in the Virgin New Adventures Doctor Who novel All-Consuming Fire by Andy Lane, where he is revealed to be the member of a cult worshipping an alien telepathic slug that is mutating him and his followers into an insect-like form; the novel culminates with Holmes being forced to shoot his brother to save Watson.

He also appears, accused of a murder that Sherlock must find him innocent of, in the Call of Cthulhu roleplaying game adventure The Yorkshire Horrors.

Wikipedia acknowledges the brother as canon.

In the last episode of the new Sherlock Holmes Mycroft says that he is surprised Sherlock thought him sentimental, he knows what happened to the other one.

This alludes to the third Holmes brother, Sherrinford.

I was fascinated to learn there was a third Holmes that is mostly unknown and he became Ford in my verse for short. (Sherrinford sounded a bit blousy)

From this one sentence, came this series I am now trolling through, as curious as you readers in where it is going, each segment a surprise within itself.

I did not intend to make him a wolf, I did not intend for him to even be alien let alone the predicament he is now in.

I also did not intend it to move in segments like that, under the titles about games.

I guess sometimes it must go where it must.

I am, however, enjoying the journey.

Ford and Ianto have marked differences as Ianto is a mask worn to fit in with the Sol 3 race, humans. Ford's voice is deep throated, more a deep growl to show his more animalistic side, openly playful and commanding, not like Ianto at all.

He has worn the Ianto mask so long that he can easily slip it on and off, reverting to it when stressed or feeling threatened.

As in the previous chapter (2), he reverted to Ianto while talking to the team in the meeting room because Ford was uncomfortable with the whole discussion and everyone focusing on him where as Ianto is ever the professional.

The lines to blur, I do try to let you know when the 'Ianto Mask' is up and I know you have all recognized when it falls by now.

As this series progresses there will be more Ford, less Ianto and it will blur more.

When I say Ianto, I mean the mask. For he is internally always Ford.

Not that Jack minds.

He loves his wild beastie any way he can get him and a lot of Ianto was a restrained Ford, I think.

I like to think the scene in Jack's office where Ianto sits on the edge of the desk and then suddenly lunges is a flash of Ford somewhere.

Maybe it's just my imagination, but even in the space whale scene where he jams the stun gun against the thugs head and snarls, do you not see the animal within?

I think you do.

It was one of the things that sparked … like the head-butt to the cannibal or the challenge to John Hart in the lift.

More to this one than meets the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 **Two Days Before ….**

Owen swore loudly as he threw the remote control across the hub.

"It isn't working" Gwen called out helpfully and Owen snorted.

"It isn't working" he sing-songed in a high pitched parody, complete with shit eating grin at Ford.

Ford tried not to smile and raised an eyebrow instead.

"Well, she's a blouse!" Owen huffed.

"She's trying" Ford answered and he wondered why the trap had failed as Jack danced around the pressure plate with ease.

"Yeah, very fucking trying!" Owen agreed sarcastically.

Ford turned away as the smile threatened again.

"Let's just make sure she doesn't fall into the bay when we set them for real, we'd be skimming off stupid for a week!" Owen said calmly as he watched Gwen pull on a trap.

Suddenly she gave a squeal of surprise as the trap engaged, closing around her waist as it pulled her up into the air.

Owen's roar of laughter luckily covered Ford's snort of humor as Jack ran to get her down.

"OK, so maybe that was worth it" Owen muttered as he watched Jack struggle with the lines.

"Maybe it's not the pressure plates, maybe it's the release" Ianto said as he stepped forward, then watched a second trap engage with nobody near it.

"Timed release" Ianto sighed, slapping a hand over his face; no one had removed the timers.

Ianto turned to point this out to Owen, who was now mocking Jack and Gwen as they struggled.

Ianto considered.

"Hey Owen, can you grab that bag please?"

Owen took to steps and shrieked as he was hefted into the air, "Fucking hell!"

Ianto stood under them as Jack stopped working on the returns and watched Owen for a while.

"Owen?"

"Ianto, fuck, get me down!"

"Owen, what did I ask you to go whilst still in the elevator?" Ianto asked calmly.

Owen looked down at him and pulled a face as he knew exactly what was being asked.

"Um, I forgot?"

"Hmmmmm, and if I forget how to disengage the grapples?" Ianto called back with hidden glee.

"You … you wouldn't …. OI!' Owen struggled.

"Mmmmm, maybe" Ianto shrugged, "Can't leave Gwen up there, can I."

"Oi!"

Jack grinned and winked as he keyed his VM and the clasps released, sending Gwen into Ford's arms.

Ford's laugher calmed any frayed nerves and Tosh looked at the release clasps again, maybe Ianto was right, the timers were still engaged.

Of course they were.

A good five minute delay between tripping and activating.

She shook her head as she began dismantling each trap so she could deactivate the timers, this could have been a five minute job but would now take most of the day.

Jack sighed as he watched the team work, united in one goal.

He just hoped it would work.


	5. Chapter 5

5

 **One day before …**

The traps were all in place, sans timers.

Owen had eventually apologized, under his breath while the others were busy so only Ford could hear, but he did apologize.

Ford accepted it.

Unit had been cooperating with Jack, Ford careful to avoid as much of the contact as possible but he knew something was up when the lines went dead.

"Jack? Heard from the General today?" he asked as if in passing while the coffees went around the table.

"Nah, not since that Labrador joke yesterday" Jack grinned.

"I wish you wouldn't stoop to that level of childishness but I know you have to get your fun where you can" Ford rolled his eyes theatrically as everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't worry, their system is still humming" Tosh assured him, but Ford still wondered why the daily demands for old files hadn't started.

Lunch was a peaceful affair, just one blow up from Owen when Gwen stole some of his chips after saying she didn't want any.

Ford had noticed this strange trait and had come to accept that she only did it to annoy Owen as she only stole from Owen, even when they all had chips.

He considered pointing it out but then saw Tosh's eyes narrowing as she watched.

Oops.

Someone else had worked it out.

"Gwen, please stop that or you will alter the calculations Tosh spent so much time on" Ford said as he leaned back in his chair, winking at Tosh.

"What do you mean?" Gwen turned to him with surprise.

"Weight distribution?" Ford said innocently with a 'Ianto' smile.

Gwen's eyes widened as she looked at the chip in her hand and then placed it down.

Ford took a good look at her, noting her split ends, tired bags under her eyes and her bottom lip was chewed.

Her blouse hadn't been ironed and her boots were scuffed, add to that the lack of eye shadow.

"How's Rhys?" he asked.

"Well, we are not really talking much at the moment, he's been so busy at work and our schedules are clashing."

"So, ships passing in the night?" Ford guessed, pulling a face.

She nodded and he felt sorrow for his sister.

"So, not many cooked meals?" he surmised, "You too tired to cook for yourself?"

She sighed and looked at him with a puppy dog face.

"Well, that settles it" Ford smiled, "You and I are going out for the afternoon, this lot can survive without us for a couple of hours."

"Where?" several voices asked at once and he laughed softly.

"Shopping and bills" Ianto said and they groaned as they looked at her sympathetically.

It wasn't until they were laid out at the masseuse's that Gwen could laugh.

"They'll swallow their tongues when they find we were at a spa for the afternoon!" she crowed.

"Well, it is sort of shopping" Ford groaned, "Anyway, you needed it."

"Thank you Ford" she sighed and he blinked.

 _The first time, she had used his name for the first time._

From there they picked up the team's laundry and then stopped for a bite of afternoon tea.

"This is so lovely" Gwen sighed as she sipped from her cup.

Ford clasped his hand over hers as he agreed.

She was looking much better.


	6. Chapter 6

6

 **Morning of ….**

Ford woke to the feeling of Jack pressed against him and he rolled to face him, getting a blinding smile.

"Good morning" he grinned.

Ford found words were not needed as he leaned in, breathtakingly aware that he could breach Jack's defenses as easily as a bullet through a sheet of paper.

Jack moaned decadently, spurring him on.

Jack was bunching the sheets in his fists as he struggled to control his wanton desire.

Ford licked at his skin, enjoying the salty sweat as Jack huffed and whimpered.

Ford loved this, the control while also feeling utterly out of control.

Wanting to bite, eat and devour.

He lapped at the curve of Jack's collar bone, noting a freckle or two he hadn't noticed before.

He didn't want one single part of this man to be unknown to him.

He wanted it all!

Ford moved down the body that was his, reaching the smooth skin of the inner thigh and Jack was panting as he squeezed his eyes shut, Ford eagerly drinking his fill of this man convulsing beneath him unable to resist the humming.

"Bastard" Jack finally croaked and Ford laughed as he milked him dry.

He slid up and plastered their bodies together, his hard-on beckoning and Jack was reaching for it when their bluetooths started pinging.

"Fuck!" Ford spat and Jack snorted.

"More like cock-block!" Jack sighed, reaching for his.

Tosh told them the rift had taken someone and they both rolled from the bed, shower sex having to do.

Jack did look so sweet on his knees with the water raining down on them both.

 _Beautiful man._

They got to the hub and Gwen had beaten them in, already bringing up the information and Tosh had the CCTV footage ready.

Another lone figure, stumbling along, then gone.

A council worker that was supposed to be checking the rubbish bins, Ianto politely made the phone-calls and started a paper trail as he looked for an appropriate John Doe in the morgue.

It still amazed Gwen how he could change masks so easily, also amazed that it didn't' worry her … Should it? She knew it didn't matter which face was next to her, the Holmesinian was her friend and would kill for her.

Die for her.

Chillingly acceptable.

She smiled at him as he looked up from his computer and he winked.

 _Ford for her._

All that mattered and she blew a kiss, drawing a smile.

It was going to be one of those days and Ford slammed down the phone, making spewing motions at the sickly sweet voice he had used to get his way.

"Oi! I'm hungry" Owen wailed, flopping against the railing to the autopsy bay like a three year old.

"Aw, poor wee baby" Ford crooned, "Pizza?"

Owen perked up and clapped, "Yay!"

As he ran back down to put his toys away, Ford rolled his eyes.

Gwen grinned as she had wondered if that was a 'Ianto' thing and somehow comforted that it had been Ford bleeding through all along.

Ford helped her slip her jacket on and looked at Tosh, "The weather gonna hold sweetie?"

"Yeah, no rain until this evening" Tosh grinned back, "The rift is not scheduled to cough until then either."

"OK, what was the percentage of error again?"

"Get, you cheeky beggar!" Tosh laughed, throwing a wad of paper at him and he caught it easily.

"Just wondering, Owen does go on about the smell of wet dog" Ford quipped as they reached the invisible lift.

As it ascended Ford couldn't resist a peek at the office, seeing Jack against the glass.

Gwen shrieked with laughter as she looked too.

Jack was mooning his wolf.

"Now that…!" Ford pointed "… Is cheeky!"


	7. Chapter 7

7

 **NOW ….**

The Halderguard was bearing down fast, its jaws yawning as Gwen slowly turned, following Ianto's gaze.

She slipped in the mud and fell on her butt, of course she did.

This is Gwen after all.

Ford had no time to consider this, only the fact that it was intent on him as well.

Ford breathed, expanded and became.

He had never shown himself at his full capacity; it felt like a true coming home, like a great weight was lifting.

Ford stood, like a black hairy rhino in size and stature as his neck bulged with the muscles as they settled.

His roar was louder than the Halderguard and it hesitated for the first time as Ford launched himself at it.

They met close to Gwen and Ford knew it was a tactical error but he took a heartbeat to flick out his back leg, hooking her by her arm and slinging her across the ditch.

Gwen landed with a solid thump and looked up as the anomaly they were originally there for started to pulse visibly.

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but I'm watching a giant wolf fight a predator while a huge anomaly pulsates like a disco ball" Gwen coughed as she struggled to her feet, "Any chance of a little help?"

"Nearly there" Jack snarled, talking through his teeth.

Gwen tried to find Ianto's PDA.

Her hands slid through the mud as she searched the general area it had landed.

She looked up and found Andy on his hands and knees, looking as well as he glanced over at the two creatures locked in battle. The time taken to save her had given the Halderguard an advantage and it had Ford. The Halderguard had hold of Ianto's scruff and he in turn had hold of its throat. Both were bleeding and Gwen cried out as Ford slipped in the mud.

"Here" Andy threw her the PDA and then started pulling at his clothes.

If Ford could, he should.

Old Father could not do this alone.

Andy transformed, becoming a blond wolf with ginger tips to his fur, about the size of a Great Dane.

It was his teeth and jaws that Gwen was transfixed with, huge and snapping as he entered the fray with a yodeling bray.

Latching on to a limb, Andy shut his eyes and held on for dear life.

Ford felt the fangs piecing his skin as the grip on his neck increased, knew it would work its way down to his spine.

 _Shit, it was the wrong way around._

Making a tactical decision, Ford let go, raking with his forelegs and feeling the claws sinking into Halderguard flesh.

This, added to by Andy's grip, caused the creature to howl, letting go and Ford now had the grip he needed, the back if it's neck instead.

Both wolves started to pull, Andy 'feeling' Ford's insistence for water.

It was a laborious task and when a third, red wolf appeared and joined in they had momentum.

Gwen listened to Tosh's instructions and threw the containment box at the animally, hoping they had the frequency on the latch set correctly.

Jack had arrived, cursing as he ordered immediate Heddlu support and they closed roads, opening a path to the bay.

More than once, Jack cried out as either Ford or a smaller wolf slipped in the wet, but they kept going.

 _They were moving too slow._

Jack could see the blood dripping from the wolves' wounds and made his own tactical decision, running back to the SUV and firing Black Beauty up, he drove for them.

He slowly nudged the grill until it was against the flank and applied the gas, now they were really moving and Jack leaned out the window as he urged his mate on.

They made their way to the pier, Owen and Tosh topside, as they headed for the water.

"Fuck!" Owen spat, knowing it was larger than he had thought and all his calculations with Tosh were useless.

Tosh knew Ford had known this all along.

She started to cry softly as she knew the only way to get it in the water was for Ford to go too.

She turned to Owen and watched his face as it finally dawned on him as well and he started to scream with rage.

Ford brushed off the two smaller wolves with a paw, then looked over at his beloved.

 _One more push._

They could only watch with despair as Ford climbed over the railing and braced himself, pulling the Halderguard as Jack put his foot down.

They all went into the bay.

Black beauty crashing through the rail as Jack gunned the engine, jumping the concrete barrier and going with them.

The brake lights flickered as she sank beneath the water.

Jack followed his beloved.

Until the end.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Owen stood with his arms wrapped around himself, even though it was not cold.

Tosh was clutching at the remaining rail as a small white wolf popped out of the depths and treaded water, then dove again.

"There goes Andy again" she called to Owen who nodded.

"How long?" Gwen panted as she accepted a blanket.

"Ten fucking minutes, at least!" Owen spat.

The red wolf bobbed up and yipped, and an answering howl had them turning as three more wolves gracefully cleared the edge and sailed into the water, diving down to the wreckage below.

The red wolf looked up as Tosh, "The vehicle has it pinned, the idiot won't let go until he is sure and the other idiot refused to leave without him."

"Is there an air pocket?" Tosh called out, so used to Ford's guttural speech that it didn't scare her anymore, certainly not from a smaller creature.

"Yes, but your captain has mere minutes left and Old Father is no longer moving, but still locked on" a brown one answered.

"Where the fuck are those divers!" Owen roared at nobody in particular, overcome with anger.

"Oh god" Gwen sobbed, pulling at her face with her hands.

Jack came to the surface, pulled in the jaws of a small brown wolf.

"Fuck, he's dead, get 'im out. He hates coming back in the water" Owen yelled, scrambling for a ladder down to the water's edge.

They laid Jack in the cold ground and waited as the wolf joined its family below.

"Too long" Owen whispered into Tosh's hair as he held her, "Too long."

Then they all burst to the surface and Gwen yelled as Ford's limp body was supported by the wolf pack.

They awkwardly hefted Ford out of the water as Jack revived, Owen yelling at him as he crawled for the side of the path, intent on jumping back in.

Jack staggered over to the prone body and started to weep as he stroked the matted hair.

"Shit, he's chewed to buggery!" Owen panted as he checked him over.

The wolves seemed to commune, then huddled close to Ford, offering him their body heat as they encouraged him to find strength.

 _Come on Old Father._

Jack's hands shook as he sang softly to his beloved, stroking his jaws and muzzle.

They lifted him onto the back of a flat bed and moved slowly for the Hub, glad Unit had shown up and made themselves known.

It was actually a bit of a shit storm as the local pack decided they didn't really like the Unit pack on their turf and left them under no illusions as to where their loyalties lay with regard for Ford.

A lot of piss and vinegar, literally.

Legs cocked against Unit vehicles and one brave soul even chewed a front bumper off.

Finally assured of their standing, they allowed Unit to seal the area off from all prying eyes and they managed to awkwardly get the wolf onto the stone and lower him to the safety of the hub.

Andy and the other two wolves that had been present throughout then 'escorted' Unit topside and 'kept them company' while waiting for news.

Once again, Unit were made aware of the strength in Cardiff as the rest of the pack slowly dribbled in and soon over eighty wolves sat in the Plass, calmly watching Unit sweat.

Owen worked feverishly, cursing and ranting like a sailor as one bleed was contained, only to find another.

The fact that Ford was breathing seemed a miracle to him but Jack calmly told them Ford would not leave him.

 _He promised._

 _Not until the last star had burned out._

Tosh held his hand.

Myfanwy took a look at her handler and felt a spike of fear, rising and escaping the hub and Unit were now deciding it was time to leave as an angry pteranodon now stalked the Plass as well.

It was another two hours as Jack lay with the slumbering creature, calling him back with loving thoughts and words, before a twitch alerted them to success.

Jack wept as Ford groaned and shuddered.

Ford woke.

...

I hope nobody died while waiting for this update, oh the held breaths. I did worry. Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Cariad?"

Jack was wide awake in an instant, stroking the torn muzzle as he crooned.

"It's OK baby, you did it, you did it. The Halderguard is gone, rest" Jack begged and Ford closed his eyes again.

"Jack?" Tosh entered the room, "There are some pack representatives that want to visit Ianto, Andy is with them."

Jack nodded and slid from the blankets to stand by the slumbering Holmesinian.

The blonde wolf was easily identified, as were the red and brown friends.

An old one, more grey than black followed and a snow white one.

They all headed straight for the bedding and settled around the slumbering wolf.

"He was just awake" Jack said to Owen who had followed them in, "It was just for a moment, but he recognized me."

"He cannot transform" Andy told them, "Too weak."

"We thought so" Owen squatted by the bedding, "We'll wait and keep up the IV fluid. Wish there was more blood, but what we had on hand has to be enough."

The old silver grey wolf growled, then stood up, shook himself and left.

"Was it something I said?" Owen asked Jack and got a shrug for response.

After a while the wolf returned and looked at Jack, "Expect company."

When Tosh called down that Sherlock Holmes was stalking the Plass, Jack groaned and then looked at his mate, unwilling to leave hm.

"I'll go" Andy growled, rising and stalking off.

"Do a lot of stalking, these blokes" Owen said and the red wolf growled softly.

"Little ladies don't stalk" Jack crooned, "They glide!"

Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she settled again and Owen grimaced.

In his worry for Ford, he hadn't even noticed the sex of the new wolves.

Sherlock was brought down, his worry for Ford making him seen more drawn than ever, reaching out with awe as he took in the size of his brother.

"He's even larger that Father was" he whispered.

"He took a hell of a beating" Jack said and watched Sherlock nod.

"Well, he needs blood and I have the same blood type, so let's go Doctor Harper" Sherlock said as he sat.

Jack wanted to ask why he was really there, who had called him, what did he want in return but instead he just nodded and let Owen work.

Ford slept like the dead and it was only the rattling hum of breath that reassured Jack that his lover was sick but alive.

"How long?" Sherlock was asking Andy, amazed that he had drowned the beast.

"We were over half an hour in the water, Ford never let go, not until its limbs started to float." Andy replied, "We knew then, it was dead."

"With the vehicle on it!" Sherlock said with wonder.

"Still on it" Jack agreed, "We will raise the SUV and the beast when we are ready, the cordon will remain in place until we can be certain."

"We will cut it into pieces, grind it into mincemeat if that is what it takes to be sure it is dead" Sherlock shuddered at the thought of having to look at it.

"Jack?" Tosh called out, "We have a problem."

"What sort of problem" Jack frowned.

"The kind where a Rolls Royce is sitting on the Plass with the royal colors flying!" Owen snarked with horror.

"I see a suit!" Gwen informed them.

"Oh shit!" Jack frowned as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock snarled.

"And an old bird!" Owen chipped in.

"Lizzie?" Jack said with dread.

Sherlock could only gape as it sank in who was coming to tea.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Sherlock and Mycroft stood eyeballing each other in the main hub.

Jack finally left Ford to greet them and was in time to see Mycroft's top lip start to peel back.

"Uncle Jack!" came a cry and everyone's heads turned as the elderly woman jumped from the stone with more energy than her age required.

"Lizzie, my darling girl!" Jack crooned, holding out his arms so she could run to him.

"Oh dear. Look at your clothes" she gasped as she drew back and took in the dried blood still smeared across his white shirt.

"Not mine, my love's" Jack said as he looked down at himself with surprise, "I never even noticed."

"Well? Do I get to meet him?" she asked and Jack offered his arm.

Mycroft made a noise in his throat and her Majesty called out over her shoulder, "Stop puffing, the little pigs will never come out, you know!"

Sherlock blinked and then started to laugh as he followed.

Jack led her into the room and stood by Ford with a hand on one of the large paws.

"Oh my goodness, he's huge!" she enthused, "Look Crofty, he is the size of an elephant!"

Mycroft was silent.

All colour had drained from his face as he looked at the largest member of his kind he has ever seen.

"He's mine, gently now wee girl" Jack said as he let her Majesty reach out and stroke the dark fur.

"Oh, so soft" she said with a child-like wonder.

A gentle huff shook the body and Jack lunged for Ford's face, crooning as he stroked a massive cheek.

An eyelid rose as the sapphire behind it swiveled to find Jack and then took in his visitor.

With a groan, Ford tried to rise before the queen.

"Hush!" she demanded, "Easy now you do not need to rise for me."

Ford chuffed softly then spoke, "My lady."

"My Wolfling" she replied with a soft smile, "Mr. Holmes, I presume?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones" came a teasing growl and she laughed as she clapped.

"Really?" she looked to Jack.

"Ianto Jones is the earth name he chose" Jack told her and she sighed.

"Not his real name, will I not be told that?" she asked as she watched Mycroft leave to fetch the tea.

"Sherrinford" Ford sighed, "Ford for short."

"But … I don't understand. He's your brother?" she frowned at Mycroft as he returned and he froze as Jack suddenly got the problem.

"Ford was being held by Unit when the treaty was finalized, otherwise he would have been the co-signer as the oldest male" Jack explained diplomatically, "Crofty and Locky probably thought he was gone and would never be let go."

"Let go" she sighed, "Croft? Do we have the final word on how that thing got loose?"

"Unit have only said that they had a 'failure to contain' and it was unable to be controlled" He grimaced, "Which means they thought they had tamed it and brought it out for walkies, only to find it was playing possum. Mum."

She nodded, "Tell them that we expect a full report with a copy sent here to the Captain. Also, I believe an apology and expenses."

Jack was not listening anymore, he was helping Ford as he started to transform and the queen cried out as she watched her very first transformation.

Andy ran in and offered support with soft yips as Ford became humanoid once more.

Jack held the blanket across the shrinking body and soon had a shaking Welshman in his arms.

"Oh my lovely man" Jack laughed, stroking a now clean cut cheek as Ford's head lolled against his shoulder.

"Oh my! Of course you are Mister Jones" the queen laughed, "We've met several times. Well, I never saw a hint of your hidden self."

"That's the point Lizzie," Jack said softly, "You remain hidden. Safe."

"I have ordered a blanket media ban on the last 48 hours, they hate it but will not rile me" she said haughtily, "You are safe here."

"Thank you dear" Jack said as he felt himself start to relax.

"You have such nice eyes" Ford said dreamily as he blinked at her, "You have a wild soul."

"You know, that is the first thing Mycroft said to me!" she pointed out, "I thought I hid my naughty side so well."

"That's the thing with us" Ford smiled as he came to life a bit more, "We are naughty enough to be nice."

"You are lovely!" she decided, "I hereby grant you the shelter of the crown."

"Thank you" Ford bowed his head, "I do hope the friendship of our peoples continues."

Jack had listened long enough and he rose, gathering Ford in his arms.

"We will retire now, Ford needs a bath and some wounds seen to that Owen missed under the fur" he informed the room, "Thank you all for coming. Andy, help me get him down into my bunker."

Andy bowed, then followed the Old Father.


	11. Chapter 11

11

There was a mist across the bay as they stood, coats wrapped around themselves, staring at the water.

Jack and Ianto stood together, Owen was nearby leaning over the barriers shouting instructions.

Gwen was talking to Andy and Tosh was in the hub, coordinating the recovery.

The dark water began to bubble as the crane whined, lifting the SUV from the depths below.

She rose from the water and slowly rotated on the end of the hook, facing down as if she was about to dive back for a second dip.

Water gushed from the windows, doors and grill as if she were vomiting the tepid water.

"My baby" Jack sighed.

The crane slowly swung the vehicle to the barge, placing the SUV onto its wheels.

Jack visibly relaxed as the barge sat calmly, and the SUV was quickly strapped down.

Next came the real wait, the crane whining loudly as it slowly raised the carcass.

Ford thought he could watch, that it wouldn't matter but as it rose and the face breached the water, he blanched, turning away.

He found himself facing Jack's ear as he was embraced.

"Just so glad it's' over" Jack was saying, making out that he had initiated the hug.

 _Blessed mate. Beautiful mate of mine._

Ford allowed himself to relax in the safety of Jack's embrace, breathing him in.

He could feel the claw gouges along his hip start to burn and sighed, reluctant to admit he was tired but knowing Jack would be angry if he didn't know.

"Cariad, my hip …"

"OWEN!" Jack roared and Ford jumped.

"Here El Capitan!" Owen said snarkily, "One chair for your bit!"

"Careful runt" Ford grunted, sitting gingerly in the proffered chair.

The winch finally lifted the Halderguard and it hung limply, reminding Ford of a fur stole that a socialite hag shrugged from her shoulders after running in the rain to her leading man.

He looked closer, feeling the reducing panic.

"OK?" Owen called out and Ford nodded.

Owen opened fire, the large sonic gun making short work of the creature as it fell as ash into the bay.

"Bloody waste if ya ask me!" Owen groused, "Would have loved to autopsy that!"

"Well, you very nearly got to autopsy me!" Ianto said dryly as he turned to eyeball the medic.

Owen was still getting used to the character swings but now knew that the return of an Ianto quip meant Ford was becoming upset.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Owen soothed, "I was just gonna wear the skull for a meat helmet and scare you two next time you were shagging in the shower block."

Owen reached out and patted Ford as he spoke, as you would a dumb dog and Jack froze, holding his breath as an eyebrow slowly rose on his mate's blank face.

"Meat helmet?"

"Well, the whole thing would have been best" Owen shrugged, turning back towards the remaining piece of spine, still dripping with viscera, "A onesie to die for!"

Ford blinked.

Jacks eyes bulged as Gwen started to walk over, having heard she was struggling to get out the stun gun as she eyeballed Owen.

 _Mama bear was gonna smote him for that one!_

Ford burst out laughing, collapsing back into the chair and then groaning as he clutched at his side.

"Shit!" Owen grimaced, "You OK bud?"

"Bastard!" Ford panted, his eyes watering as more giggles escaped.

"You can see it, right?" Owen grinned manically, "That bird of yours wouldn't shit on me again either, I bet!"

Ford let out another bellow, followed by more panting.

"Owen!" Jack warned, his voice breaking with mirth.

Gwen narrowed her eyes as she took in the scene and lowered the gun, re-holstering it.

Owen saw the movement and looked at her with surprise.

"We you gonna bloody stun me?" he spluttered.

"You upset Ford and see what it gets ya!" she spat, her hands on her hips, "You know the wain's still not well!"

"Gwen, it was a beating. Not the flu" Ianto quipped again and this time Owen was snorting as she glowered at her fellow Welshman.

"You just sit there and shut up!" she demanded, "You promised to behave or you would have to go back inside!"

Jack grinned as Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes mother dear!"

"Oi!" she shook her finger without any malice, "You behave!"

Jack answered, "I hope not. We aim to misbehave!"

"Right! And no more Firefly marathons for you either Captain!" she growled.

Jack looked to Ford for help but he was looking at the barge as the SUV's doors were opened and more water spewed out.

He made an unhappy whine.

His poor sweetheart.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jack settled Ford in the bed, both surprised and flattered by the work the team had put into clearing out the downstairs meeting room and turning it into a large bedroom, complete with a bed to die for.

Two king sized beds pushed together made it large enough to accommodate him should be be unconscious while transformed again yet still pretty with its soft pastel sheets and bedding.

The top quilt was a gift from Andy, a wolf pack running across it and peppered with paw prints that had Ford squealing with delight when he first saw it. Andy had told them that his Mama had made it, worried about them using two joined together to form the large enough cover.

Ford groaned softly as he was levered back into the bedding and fell back gratefully against the many pillows.

He made a mental note to thank the old woman for her kindness.

Gwen was fluffing about, straightening the covers as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"A little hot" she muttered, placing her lips back for another check.

"Really?" Jack asked, doing the same.

Owen huffed and climbed up placing his own lips there as Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go getting shirty with me" Owen laughed, "Just surprised that I spent all those years as medical school learning how to use a thermometer when all I had to do was kiss my patients."

Everyone laughed as Gwen slapped at him and Ford found himself hugging Owen as he clung to him.

"Just don't scare me again" Owen whispered, his voice hoarse as he kissed an earlobe then pulled back with an embarrassed clearing of his throat.

"I'm sorry Owen" Ford said softly, "You are a dear friend and I do understand your fear. I will be fine, just over did things a bit, wanted to see her rise from the dead, that's all."

"Do you think she can be repaired?" Owen asked, using the same title they had given the SUV.

"Yeah, Lizzie was most emphatic that we let her boys have a go at her" Jack grinned, "She loves her Land Rover, herself."

"Cariad, come to bed" Ford wined, I want to sleep with the smell of you to calm me"

Jack felt himself blush and stood with a look of horror as everyone giggled at his embarrassment.

"Well, go on then," Owen said, "He needs his cuddly!"

Jack shucked off his clothes, leaving just his singlet and boxers as he climbed into the bed and Ford hummed happily as he settled in his arms.

"My cuddly, forever and ever!" Ford whispered, kissing Jack as Jack colored again.

"We make such fun of your addiction to the tea boy's blushes and here you are" Owen laughed, "A wonderful blusher yourself!"

"Boeshane thing" Ford told them, "A good blush is a sign of good heath, to have a mate that blushes is an outward show of a healthy relationship."

"Really?" Gwen gasped, thinking of her own great bear who sometimes blushed when she made those decadent noises while eating his lasagna.

"Do you need anything pet?" she asked as she decided Rhys needed a bit of pampering tonight.

"Thank you Gwennie love" Ford sighed as his eyes fluttered shut, "I have all I need right here in my arms."

Everyone awed and slid from the room as Jack stroked Ford's shoulder and side, lulling him to sleep.

"Do you really think he's OK?" Tosh was worried and Owen drew her into his arms, then after a moment pulled Gwen in with the other one, hugging them both.

"I am a bit worried that he's pushing too hard, he is stubborn" he said softly, "We need to take up the slack, make him see that he can take time to heal."

"I'm also worried about Unit," Tosh said as she watched Owen release Gwen, "I want to set up a watcher program that will trigger if Ford is mentioned in any files or memos passed around in cyber space."

"Agreed" Owen nodded, "Gwen, I also think we need to reassess Andy. He has shown himself to be a good man and a good ally so maybe we should look at presenting a proposal to Jack about a new team member."

Gwen nodded as she considered this, he had been instrumental in saving Ford.

"And you?" she asked softly.

"Food. He is going to wake hungry and finicky, I will go to that Chinese place he likes and pick something up."

The team moved with a united aim, to help Ford.

Myfanwy watched from above and nodded softly.

They were finally coming together as a pack.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ford woke and stretched, finding Jack gone from his side of the bed and he pulled a robe around himself as he sought his morning loving.

Jack was in the meeting room and lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Ford, rushing to pull his chair out for him.

Andy's police personnel file was on the screen and he looked at them with a frown.

"We are trying to tell Jack that Andy would be a good addition to the team" Owen explained, "We think he proved he can work well with us."

"Agreed" Ford smiled.

"Well?" Gwen leaned forward and Jack laughed softly.

"We already had your approval didn't we!" Tosh laughed, "You were just waiting for Ford to wake up and join us!"

"While standing by the water I was thinking about Andy, even as they lifted the carcass, I thought of his moxie, jumping in to support Ford without a second thought for his own safety" Jack smiled.

"And Leia?"

"Leia?" Owen asked as Tosh turned to face him.

"The red head"

"The red … the red wolf. She's really a red head?" Owen snorted, "Well. She is a bit vicious. Was she unit or Heddlu?"

"Heddlu" Gwen confirmed, "She was in my class. Strong and capable. Quick to learn and never argumentative."

"Well, I say a trial run?" Owen shrugged, "What do you think Bud?"

"I agree with Owen," Ford said as he reached for a pen and paper, Ianto's pedantic note taking coming to the fore, "Andy will need someone he can relate to, also think there is something between them. Would be nice to have a pair."

"You make it sound like they are a breeding couple" Gwen laughed.

Ford blinked and Jack laughed.

"That is exactly what he was saying" Jack pointed out and Gwen gaped.

"Really?"

"The public and private faces of wolves are markedly different" Ford told her as he reached out and patted her hand affectionately, "Andy is of high standing in the pack, he will be an elder one day."

"Wow."

"So a valuable member indeed" Jack said softly as he looked to Tosh who nodded in silent agreement.

"OK, Andy yes. Leia a maybe" Gwen slapped her hands on the table as she pushed back the chair, "Want me to bring them in?"

"Yes please Gwen" Jack said as he leaned back in his chair, "Any other business?"

"Yeah, the bird shat on my workstation again" Owen snared and Ford snorted.

"I need some more monitors" Tosh interrupted, "At least three."

Ford looked at her and nodded, knowing there was project in the works.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am to be a part of this pack, er … I mean team" Ford blustered, "I love you all and do not think I could have ever asked for better family."

Everyone preened as they looked around the table, agreeing.

They were a family.

They had survived as one.

Ford leaned back as he felt at home in his little lair.

No games needed here.


	14. Chapter 14

Another voice, "Shit is that Jones? You know the Captain will come looking for him"

"Let him. This base is so secret even the reports have a dead end address on their coding" he laughed, "No. This little doggie is all mine."

"Not so little. Those reports of the attack with …"

"Bullshit. Propaganda!" the General snarled as he started to stroke Ford's left butt cheek, "You see him. Well hung doesn't mean big!"

Part five is kicking off … gonna be a doozey!


End file.
